Can I keep you?
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Sonya Blade is a no nonsense kind of person, but when alone with Johnny; a different part of her shines. Only with him can she finally let go and let him claim her as his own. Who knew that moment would be while bathing?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat**

**Been playing a lot of Mortal Kombat 9 and it is amazing! It made me want to take a shot at writing a story. The characters in this story are based on their MK9 design.**

* * *

><p>Sonya slipped past the bathroom threshold with an ease that wasn't used as much as it was now, her soft skin was marred with dark bruises and cuts, most superficial, but that didn't stop them from stinging as the cool air hit them. Her black, tattered clothing stuck to her skin as she felt the material pull at her minor wounds; her hair falling freely down her back ever since her hair band had been broken and now lay outside.<p>

The agent turned slowly, feeling the bathwater to make sure it was the right temperature as her free hand turned the knob to the right; the warmth of the liquid made her smile wearily. She couldn't help but let out a quiet hiss of pain as she eased her feet into the tub, the hiss lasting until her entire, bruised covered body was submerged in the water. The thoughts of her sparring session coming to mind as she pulled her head under the water, soaking her hair that still felt dirty. Steam was setting in, clouding the medicine cabinets mirror as the bathroom knob turned slowly, the familiar scent of the man leaking through the crack of the door as she took in the comfort his presence brought to her. It was as if their hour and a half sparring match had never happened as he crept over to her, seating himself on a small chair that sat against the wall behind the front of the tub.

Her breathing deepened as his rough, calloused hands snaked their way down the front of her neck, guiding carefully across her skin as he gathered her long hair in his hands. Pulling it all his way and holding it as if it would shrivel up if he were not careful enough, the shampoo he poured into his hands beginning to lather up as he ran his fingers through her knotless hair. His strong hands sending a familiar heat throughout her body as she pushed herself close to the back of the tub.

His fingers moving softly as he delicately washed her thick, but soft hair. "Johnny…" She whispered under her breath as she moved one hand up his arm, holding the back of his neck with her now sudsy hand as he trailed one hand down to hold her chin. Pulling her face upwards and planting a soft kiss to her slightly dry lips, his lips were soft and comforting. The small heat that hit her before increased as it became one of passion, her want to pull him into the tub with her was growing as he stroked her face.

"You're so beautiful," his voice was rough and low as he kissed her wet neck and trailed both hands down to her naval as she pulled him closer, her sudsy hair hitting his chest as he rested his head on her right shoulder. Her face nuzzling into his neck as he just sat with his eyes shut while his own aches and pains began to disappear along with hers as they felt the calming presence of one another; Sonya was surprised the water wasn't boiling by now.

Johnny couldn't help but wonder if the steam was being made by more than just the hot water, the thought made his heart swell with a kind of excitement as he stroked her abdomen, trailing his hand down her leg and feeling the curves of her body as she moved her hand down his back as far as she could reach. The many scars that covered them were nothing compared to the emotional turmoil they'd experienced over the years, the fear they felt whenever they were close to death… Every battle, wound, every word they'd spoken to one another. All of it led up to this moment between them as they kiss and hold one another without a care in the world.

This moment of mostly unspoken words and gentle caressing was relaxing, her hand stayed over his that rested on her stomach. Sonya couldn't deny that she'd had the desire to try and start a family for a while now; she wanted to feel her stomach grow with a creation made by her and her husband. Their wedding rings clicking together as she moved her fingers to hold his hand.

Sonya swore she could feel the same want pulsed through Johnny, his hand holding tightly onto hers, stoking her fingers. His hot breath landing on her shoulder, his brown hair damp from the steam as he smiled against her skin; everything seemed to make sense with her. All the worldly things he worried about were irrelevant when he was with Sonya, because she brought him into a new world that was just them.

"Can I keep you?" he asked hesitantly with a somewhat lustful tone of voice as she pushed her fingers through his hair, trailing her hand down his neck as he pushed his strong chest closer to her back.

"You'll always have me, John." Was her only response, her sweet and soft tone making him smile with gratitude; Sonya felt his hands continue to travel around her smooth skin, the want growing more powerful every few seconds as she pulled him away. Dunking her head under the water to rinse out her hair completely before coming back up to wrap her arms around his neck; kissing him hard as she pushed herself against his chest. Feeling his arms lift her from the tub with ease and cradle her dripping form like a delicate infant as he stepped out of the bathroom and across the hall to the bedroom.

Her body pressed closer to his for warmth as the cool air hit her, the aches of her body beginning to act up as she pressed her face to his strong shoulder. Staying silent until he gently laid her on the bed, feeling her carefully grip his wrists and pull him down as he bent down to claim her lips again; he could hear her undoing his jeans as he pulled to blanket around them. Finally they let go, shedding their hard outer skins for a gentler side as they made love; two strong bodies moving in sync. Sonya pulled him close then it was over, her hands moving over the light scratches she made on his back as he moved her hair from her face. Their panting mingled, the heat around them making him still sweat as Johnny let her curl up against him.

Her face buried in his chest as he breathed in the scent of her hair, giving into sleep just as she was starting to; her heart beating at a slower pace as her breathing finally deepened in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I have; I hope it was to your liking and to let you know, I am still new at this kind of thing and don't really write it a lot. It's not really my thing but I figured it would be nice to have this kind of moment between two of my favorite Mortal Kombat characters.<strong>


End file.
